Fatima (Magi)
Fatima is a character in Magi. He is a slave trader and ex-slave. Fatima has captured Morgiana, Nadja, and Aladdin and his caravan. He was voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the anime, Patrick Seitz in the English version. Appearance Fatima is a tall man with long hair and a sadistic smile at all times. He is usually seen with a black crow on his shoulders. He wears a long drab and a sash across his torso. Personality Fatima is a sadistic and unmerciful man who wants something he will take out anyone that gets in his way. He is a slave trader and is very interested in slaves that can get him a good price. Biography Past Fatima was once a slave. He had killed his owner during a one day journey and had since the lived under the identity of a slave merchant. Plot Morgiana Arc Fatima had bumped into Leila and called her vulgar when she yells at him. He then leaves, bringing the people that he captured with him. He then heads over to the thieves' fortress. He has a meeting with S Nando when Morgiana attacks the fortress. When they report that Morgiana is attacking, he heads to her location. He notices that she is from the Finalist tribe. He then tells S Nando that he wants to capture her, which he thanks him receiving permission. He then whistles for a desert crow to attack and poison her. He then reveals that he is a slave trader. When Morgiana starts to fall unconscious, he tells her that she has been poisoned. He has her put in a special chains and places her in a locked room. He then wonders who he should sell her to as he walks away. When the girl with Morgiana gets sick, he goes to check up on her. When he confers that she is sick, he has her disposed of. He then drops her into a cage of desert hyenas. When Morgiana tries to save her, he tells her that she cannot break the shackles. He is then shocked when Morgiana jumps into the cage. When Morgiana breaks the shackles and gets out of the cage, he gets tigers and vultures to attack Morgiana and that girl. When Morgiana beats all the tigers and vultures, he sits down and gives up. He then tries to reason with her, but all she wants is the keys. He then slumps over and breaks down. Powers and Abilities He has a vast knowledge of animals and uses them to fight. Animals *'Desert Crow' - He uses a crow with poison nails that even just a scratch can render an opponent useless. *'Desert Hyena' - He uses for the disposal of slaves weakened by illness. *'Maurenian Saber Tooth Tiger' - He uses tigers with super poisonous teeth that can kill instantly. *'Namideian Condor' - He uses condors with super poisonous teeth that can kill instantly. Trivia *Fatima (فاطمة) is a female Arabic name. Navigation Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Magi Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic